


Oh It's Heaven

by PepperVL



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL
Summary: Ten minutes to showtime and Velma wants to fool around.





	Oh It's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



A prop tommy gun clattered to the floor as two staccato knocks rattled the door it leaned against.

"Curtain in ten, _ladies_. Don't be late!"

The other prop gun fell as the heel of a silver t-strap shoe slid into it. Above the shoe was a silk stocking rolled to the ankle, a rouged knee and—

"Wouldn't... Oh! Wouldn't dream of it!"

—the fringed hem of a thigh-length sequined dress. Tanned fingers slid under the fringe, pushing it up over porcelain skin then slid further under the dress to brush lightly against toned inner thighs and tease at the hem of lace panties.

“We don’t—”

A smaller hand grabbed the first, pulling it down to the edge of the fringe. The sequins on the dress bodice caught the light as the wearer leaned forward, blonde curls falling into her face as she kissed the woman whose hand was sliding back under her skirt.

When she pulled back, Roxie Hart pulled her partner’s hand down again.

“ _Velma_. We… Oh! We don’t have time.”

Velma Kelly’s smirk was known for the things it could make men do, and she turned the full effect of it on Roxie. “Sure we do, sweetheart. Won’t take me near ten minutes to give you a thrill.”

“But then we have to clean up and get dressed—I don’t want no goose grease in my panties while I’m dancin’.”

“There’s an easy fix for that.” Velma pulled her hand free and slid it back under Roxie’s skirt. Her perfectly manicured fingers hooked into Roxie’s panties and tugged. “Take ‘em off and I’ll go pearl diving.”

Roxie’s breath caught in her throat. The thought of what Velma could do with her tongue was almost enough to make her give in, but—“We have a show to do.” She smiled her sweetest smile, the one that had always gotten Amos to do what she wanted. “You can give me a tongue lapping after, yeah? And then maybe I can—"

“Maybe?” Velma stepped forward, pushing Roxie into the makeup mirror as she slid her hand into Roxie’s panties. “Ain’t no maybe about it. I’m going to get you off right now and then after, you can show me how much you appreciate me.”

“We don’t—” Roxie’s protest was lost to a moan as Velma’s fingers brushed against her clitoris. 

“Sure we do.” Velma slid two fingers inside Roxie. “We got just enough time”—she pulled her fingers out and brushed them against Roxie’s purr-tongue again—“for me to get you ready for a thrill.”

Roxie spread her legs, urging Velma to continue. They didn’t have time to do the spread eagle, but Roxie wasn’t going out on that stage without finishing at least one trick back here. “Better do more than get me ready.” She gasped and arched her back against the mirror as Velma’s fingers slipped inside her again. “I don’t let anyone in my pantry if they can’t finish the job.”

Velma froze, her fingers still inside Roxie. “You better not be lettin’ anyone in but me.” Her face looked like it had been carved from stone as she met Roxie’s gaze. “You know how I deal with cheats.”

The threat might’ve worked on someone else, but Roxie Hart wasn’t afraid of no one anymore. “Same way I deal with liars.” She pouted—the Look-How-Adorable-I-Am-Don’t-You-Love-Me one—and blinked at Velma. “Now come on. I wanna get my gun off before we have to be onstage.”

The door rattled with another sharp knock before Velma could answer. “Two minutes! Places!”

Velma dragged her finger slowly out of Roxie then licked it as she stepped back. “Guess you were right. We don’t have time.” She picked one of the fallen tommy gun props off the floor and slapped Roxie’s ass as she walked past. “Better finish gettin’ your clothes on.”

She grabbed her white robe and slipped out the door, leaving Roxie with rolled down stockings, a wet satchel, and no time to deal with either. “God dammit!” After the show, Velma was going to pay for this. Roxie smiled as she rolled up her stockings and began plotting how.


End file.
